


When hope is dying

by Sterek_09



Series: Hope ..... [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09





	When hope is dying

''Congratulations Mr.. . Hale and Mr.. .agrent , it looks like you are pregnant and with twins .'' Deaton says to Peter and Chris who both have tears streaming down there faces as they look at the screen with there baby's on . '' I don't want to get rid of them Chris , it hurts to much even thinking about it .'' Peter sobs Chris jackets Chris strokes peters hair '' I knew baby I know but we have to keep them safe .'' They hear a cough behind them '' I know this a intimate moment but you could always tell talia and she could keep you safe until you are ready to deliver then you can come up with a new plan .'' They both look at deaton shell shocked it's the first risk they here's the man speak and he hasn't ended it in a riddle . So on the car ride over to the hales Peter talks about how talia raised Peter because there mother had died and there father was a roofless alpha . Chris talked about his father and how he was abusive and pimped his older sister Kate out to trap wolfs . When they pull up you the house talias already standing in the front steps of the house . '' come on Chris time for you to met the family .'' Peter says with a small smile , they make there way up the steps . '' so this is the reason you've stayed out trouble but still managed to get into it .'' Talia sighs . Peter nods '' this is my mate Chris argent , alpha hale we need you help we are deep trouble and it concerns the hale pack as well as the argent clan but we can not tell the agents .'' Talia give Peter a small sad smile I know Peter I could smell it the moment you walked up the stairs and I know what this means for you children and I am sorry . I will help you the best I can .'' Both Peter and Chris let out the breath they didn't even know they were holding .

There it is hope ......


End file.
